Conventional methods of integrating a variety of components in a gaming machine currently require re-designing, re-wiring and re-programming the gaming machine as each new component is added. As technology advances, newer state-of-the-art devices are being offered to manufacturers of gaming machines that would greatly enhance the product, but manufacturers are inhibited, as removing and replacing the old devices with new devices, or simply adding the new device requires reprogramming the SBC and could require the re-design and/or replacement of the SBC.
The industry standard SBC board, independent of the microprocessor used, has been designed using discrete components with EPROM memory chips containing software with an individual bus connected to each device. As most of the gaming machines in the market require some sort of regulatory approval, modifying a previously approved product requires a re-submittal to the regulatory agency with the re-submittal emphasising recertification of the programming of the new device in the CPU. With the software for each device residing in the EPROM, this requires reverification of the entire program.
Especially for manufacturers with a significant installed base of gaming machines, retrofitting these machines with a newer device is an expensive proposition and a logistical nightmare. Utilising a ‘Plug-N-Play’ concept, the Invention, through the Input/Output Controller Board (IOCB), logically interconnects all the devices in the gaming machine to the SBC. The IOCB's communications to and from each device is based on a network-capable communications protocol, such as Philips' Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) two-wire Serial Interface (hereinafter “PHILIPS I2C”).
As the IOCB logically interconnects the modules or potential modules to the SBC, the SBC and its EPROM memory chips do not have to be reprogrammed, resigned or replaced. Further, as no device related software resides on the SBC or its EPROMS, no new software needs to be resubmitted to any regulatory agency, as no new software is created. Instead each device in the machine incorporates an intelligent board with microprocessor (the “Device Board”) which is programmed specifically to the functions of that device. The Device Board also communicates via the communications protocol, such as PHILIPS I2C, to the IOCB in a multi-drop configuration. Replacing a device or adding a new device is simply a matter of connecting the communications interface (Clock, Data, Logic Power, System Ground) to the multi-drop bus interconnecting all the devices to the IOCB.
The IOCB programming module continuously monitors the communications protocol interface (the PHILIPS I2C line) for device activity and relays these actions to and from the SBC. As new devices are added to the link, a specific registration protocol is followed which will allow the device to register with the IOCB. If the registering device has followed all the secured protocols, the specific parameters of the device (device type, Serial Number, etc.) are relayed to the SBC.
The SBC has several modules programmed for all possible devices that may connect to the machine, such as a Coin In, Coin Out, and Bill Acceptor modules. Even though there may be several types of these devices, the appropriate SBC module simply monitors for coins in, coins out and bills accepted. The specific hardware and protocol of each connected device is level converted and formatted by each Device Board to a generic format required by the SBC module.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which allows devices to be added to, replaced in or changed in a gaming machine without any need to reprogram or redesign the SBC of the gaming machine.
A further object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which allows devices to be added, replaced in, or changed in a gaming machine without a need to replace the SBC of the gaming machine.
An additional object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which allows devices to be added to, changed in, or replaced in a gaming machine without the need to modify the software residing in the CPU or any device so that a resubmittal to an appropriate regulatory body would not be necessary.
Still another object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which cost-effectively allows devices to be changed in a gaming machine.
Furthermore, an object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which allows devices to most efficiently be added to, replaced in or changed in a gaming machine.
An additional object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system with a protocol which supports dynamic assignment of device addresses.
Still a further object of the invention is an electronically secured inter-processor and virtual device communication system which provides reliable and secure communications among interprocessors.